The Heart Never Lies
by fight-the-fire
Summary: 'It seems that no matter what, a darkness will always linger to take what you care about most, or ruin something you've been planning for so long; or in my case both.' Not everything has a Happy Ending. One-shot.


**The heart never lies**

The wedding was everything we had once hoped and everyone had expected, right down to the blushing bride. Pictures were taken from every side as I stood in front of my groom, the sun shining upon us, both smiling, looking into each other's eyes. Compliments rained down on us from family and friends alike as he pressed his lips to mine as the first dance finished. My Father stood on the side-lines with a tissue pressed to his eyes whispering something about 'that being his little girl' as he stood next to my new In-Laws that were smiling and crying shamelessly about their first child of the two growing up and getting married.

"Could I take the next dance?" Carlisle, my new Father in-law, asked.

"Of course," I whispered, kissing my Husband lightly before taking the offering hand as my Mother look her new Son in-laws.

Small talk was exchanged as we danced before I was passed around, every so often catching the eye of my true love, giggling as he winked at me before waltzing off again; he always had been a magnificent dancer.

We went through all the usual passages, listening to speeches, cutting the cake and throwing the bouquet before everything happened. Champagne was passed around, as was beer, vodka, wine and lager, listening as people toasted the happy couple; they didn't see it coming, no one did. People got tipsy and we spent the night listening to giggles and stories about 'the single times'.

The Honeymoon was going to be in two days, both our bags already packed, all we needed was to get on the plane but we wanted everyone to know we were going to be a part of the festivities.

We decided to walk from the town wall, where the reception was being held, back to the main house, where we could carry on the night. Everyone was laughing, either tipsy or almost drunk but everyone was intoxicated.

The Groom and Best Man walked side by side, me tucked under the Groom's arm as we walked until he let go of me and passed me to the Best Man, who leered at me and pressed his lips to my cheek. I pushed him off me but he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him.

I was trying to push him off me when he was ripped off me by Emmett, my older brother, and we heard a voice boom from the middle of the road.

"Isabella Swan!" He shouted, his words slurring slightly. "Thank you for becoming my wife!" He bowed like a proper Southern Gentleman as everyone clapped and a tear leaked from the corner of my eye.

"It was a pleasure," I laughed as he began to walk back over to us.

A streamlined car swerved the corner, swaying over both sides of the road going far too fast, and heading straight for my now retreating Husband.

"JASPER!" I shouted as he turned to see the car that was heading straight for him.

Life seemed to flash before both of our eyes at the same moment, as the car came out of nowhere and smashed into the one person I'd always loved. Realisation struck him and he knew there was no chance he could escape before it hit so he just turned to me and whispered the words 'I Love You' as a tear slipped down his face. The sleek black cars brakes squealed, alerting the procession behind me of what was going on, as he turned back to face the inevitable.

"Jasper!" I screamed as I ran towards him, just to be restrained by my Brothers. A sob brought me to my knees, both Edward and Emmett keeping me standing.

As I blinked back the oncoming onslaught of tears, a sickening snap echoed through the trees and through my head. Glass shattered and his body was thrown over the bonnet of the car, and landing back on the floor, bloody and broken as the car screeched to a halt.

"No!" I screeched as I wrenched myself from their grip and ran straight into the road to where now dying husband lay, tear blurring my vision. I threw myself down to the floor, grabbing at the sides of his face as he lay, unblinking, staring at me. "No..." I whispered.

"I love you," he muttered, air expelling from his lungs, as he desperately tried to inhale the air that could possibly save his life.

"I love you too," I whispered as tears fell down my face, pressing a light kiss on his lips. "Please," I begged. "Please, don't go!" But it was too late and as he slipped away, clouds swept over the moon-lit small town and rain pelted down.

"No!" I screamed, trying to bring him back around. "Please, don't leave me!" Emmett threw me back to my feet, capturing me in a hug as I began to sink back to my knees, tears lining his face as well. "Please... Don't leave me..."

Edward nodded to his Brother before looking back to my now lost Husband, all three of us sinking back to our knees in sync. The rain smashed against ground, the screeches rose and sirens blared but as I looked back to Jaspers now unseeing eyes, everything else melted away as he lay there, his blond hair matted back to his face, his lips that just hours ago were all smiles, now held a haunted and deathly grimace, his face lined with tear tracks.

So now here I am, the silk of the once white dress lapping around at my ankles, stray pieces of hair slipping from the tight bun that once stood firm at the back of my head, my makeup running down my face as both my tears and the rain mixed as I stared down at my love. Even as so many people gathered around us it seemed I was all alone.

It seems sometimes love just isn't enough to bring happiness into the life you live. It seems that no matter what, a darkness will always linger to take what you care about most, or ruin something you've been planning for so long; or in my case both.

And that day, not only did I lose my Husband but I was drained of all happiness, and my life became meaningless. Everyone told me that by now I should have moved on, but sometimes, it's just easier to stay in the past and to live what you once loved because sometimes, the present just isn't enough.

**Hi guys! I hope you liked my one-shot! It's a bit small I know but it popped into my head a few hours back and I just had to get it onto paper! **

**I hope you enjoyed it, be looking out for some more one-shots that I should be putting out in the next few weeks and Review! Thanks!**


End file.
